El vecino de enfrente
by Takari95
Summary: [TAKIMI] En ese instante se percató de las dos jóvenes que lo miraban boquiabiertas desde el balcón del edificio de enfrente. Una de ellas tenía el rostro tan rojo como su cabello. La otra se había tapado la boca con la mano mientras se abanicaba con la otra. Estaba desnudo - Para Scripturiens :)


**El vecino de enfrente**

 **.**

 **Reto de Scripturiens - Mendigas Fickeras del Foro Proyecto 1-8**

 **.**

─¿Tú sabes el tiempo que llevo sin un hombre en mi vida, querida? – replicó Mimi mientras iba de un lado a otro cargada con las copas de la vajilla de porcelana que su madre había adquirido para llenar la vitrina que su adorada hija todavía tenía vacía en su apartamento. Al principio, Mimi pensaba que las copas quedarían preciosas pero no se le ocurrió el trabajo que darían a la hora de limpiarlas. En esos momentos, su mejor amiga Sora estaba con ella en el apartamento, viéndola dejarse la piel limpiando. La pelirroja había tomado asiento en el rincón del sofá y observaba con gesto divertido a su amiga que se quejaba de su poca actividad sexual – Y… no te atrevas a decirme que no es para tanto porque estoy segura que a Taichi te tiene más que satisfecha – añadió haciendo un puchero lastimero que hizo reír a Sora a carcajadas a la vez que se sonrojaba por el comentario.

─Bueno, chica, antes de que Taichi llegara tampoco es que tuviera mucho que hacer tampoco, ¿sabes? – Mimi dejó las copas cubiertas de polvo en el fregadero y volvió a salir al salón con los brazos en jarras.

─Hace unos años, querida Sora, los chicos se pegaban por salir conmigo. ¿Dónde están ahora que se los necesita? – dijo Mimi dándose un golpe en la frente – ¿No me dejarías a Taichi por una noche? – Sora que estaba sonriendo, borró la sonrisa de su rostro y fulminó a su amiga con la mirada. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la castaña y se apresuró a retirar lo que acababa de decir y Sora estalló en carcajadas.

─Realmente, Mimi, necesitas algo que te distraiga. No puedo creerme que hayas llegado hasta el extremo de pasar una tarde de sábado fregando las copas y los platos que te regaló tu madre – dijo Sora riendo tanto que hasta se le saltaban las lágrimas. Mimi hinchó las mejillas como hacía cuando era más niña y Sora se levantó. Caminó por el pequeño salón y abrió las puertas del pequeño balcón que daba al edificio de enfrente. Una suave brisa entró y Mimi agradeció aquel cambio de temperatura. Cogió unos cuantos platos pero Sora lanzó una exclamación y estuvo a punto de provocar un auténtico desastre.

─¡Mimi! ¡Mimi! – Sora agitaba las manos y daba saltitos en el balcón. Tenía el rostro rojo como un tomate y una risa nerviosa se le escapaba entre los dientes. La castaña enarcó una ceja, pensando que su amiga acababa de volverse loca en aquel mismo instante y empezó a pensar una manera de justificar ante Taichi el modo en el que había quedado Sora. Sin embargo, cuando ella se asomó también al balcón se llevó una mano a la boca para contener el grito que pugnaba por salir de su garganta.

─Oh, Dios mío – dijo acentuando todas y cada una de las tres palabras.

*.*.*

Hacía un rato que había acabado el entrenamiento de baloncesto y el entrenador los había hecho sudar como nunca en su vida. Tenía la ropa tan empapada que se le pegaba al cuerpo como una segunda piel. Dejó las llaves sobre la mesa donde estaba su manuscrito a medio terminar y dejó la mochila en el suelo. A qué mala hora había decidido dedicarse al baloncesto en lugar de dedicarse a la escritura. Aunque así, por lo menos, llegaba a fin de mes: ni moría de hambre, ni tenía que vivir todavía con su madre y tampoco compartir piso con su hermano.

Se asomó al balcón, dejó las puertas abiertas para que la casa se ventilara un poco. Se quitó los zapatos, dejándolos tirados en medio del salón. Se quitó la camiseta que intentó encestar en el cubo de la ropa sucia que estaba en la cocina pero falló y decidió que luego la metería dentro. Fue a ducharse.

Diez minutos más tarde, cerró el agua de la ducha y sacó una mano de la mampara buscando el albornoz que tenía colgado del gancho que sobresalía de la pared. Sin embargo, no estaba allí como de costumbre y recordó que estaba tendido en el balcón junto con el resto de la ropa que había lavado esta mañana. Maldijo en voz baja pero salió desnudo de la ducha en busca del albornoz. Una de las ventajas de vivir solo era poder salir desnudo de la ducha y mojarlo todo y no tener a tu madre recriminándotelo. Se rio al pensar en su madre y en lo mucho que se enfurruñaba cuando él mojaba el pedazo de pasillo que unía el cuarto de baño con su antigua habitación.

Se asomó al balcón y estiró el brazo para coger el albornoz colgado. Estaba quitando una de las dos pinzas que los sujetaba por los hombros cuando escuchó una especie de grito ahogado y levantó un poco la cabeza. Al principio, no vio nada de nada. ¿De dónde había salida aquel sonido? En ese instante se percató de las dos jóvenes que lo miraban boquiabiertas desde el balcón del edificio de enfrente. Una de ellas tenía el rostro tan rojo como su cabello. La otra se había tapado la boca con la mano mientras se abanicaba con la otra. Él tardó unos segundos en reaccionar porque no sabía qué hacer. Miró hacia abajo. Estaba desnudo. Miró hacia adelante, las chicas lo miraban. Estaba desnudo. Sintió como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza y las mejillas empezaban a arderle. Movió una mano hacia la derecha, cogió la cortina que permanecía recogida a un lado, junto a la puerta del balcón. Tiró de ella y se cubrió mientras retrocedía, rojo como un tomate.

*.*.*

Mimi estalló en risas al ver como el pobre chico empezaba a retroceder hacia el interior de su apartamento intentando cubrirse con la cortina. Sora permaneció callada, con la cara casi tan roja como su cabello.

─¿Has visto que vecino más considerado tengo? – exclamó Mimi sujetando a su amiga por los brazos y zarandeándola – ¿Has visto qué cuerpo? – la castaña alzó una ceja y lanzó una mirada pícara a Sora – Sora, sé que tú también lo has visto – la pelirroja bajó la cabeza avergonzada y se tapó la cara con las manos pero poco después empezó a reír junto a su amiga.

Cuando Taichi llegó para recoger a su novia, las dos amigas todavía estaban más que alteradas y se lanzaban miradas mal disimuladas que el pobre Taichi no llegaba ni quería llegar a entender.

*.*.*

Mimi siguió con su tarea de limpieza con la imagen de aquel chico en la cabeza, cosa que de vez en cuando le hacía dibujar una sonrisa en el rostro.

Cuando terminó preparó algo ligero de cenar y bajó la basura. Estaba metiendo la bolsa en el contenedor cuando chocó con alguien que pretendía hacer lo mismo que ella. Su mirada se cruzó con unos ojos azules azul claro, preciosos. Sin embargo, cuando se percató de a quien estaba mirando la risa empezó a nacer en su pecho y se obligó a sí misma a no reír abiertamente.

Takeru contempló a la joven de cabello largo y al ver como ella empezaba a reír aunque intentaba disimularlo, la reconoció. Con la poca dignidad que le quedaba extendió una mano ante la castaña, ésta la tomó.

─Takeru Takaishi, tu vecino de enfrente – Mimi le echó una mirada de arriba abajo y sonrió coqueta.

─Mimi Tachikawa, encantada. Aunque, creo que ya nos habíamos visto – más que encantada estaba.

─Ojalá hubiera sido en otras circunstancias más beneficiosas para mí – contestó el chico a lo que Mimi rio.

─Podríamos encontrarnos de nuevo. ¿Me darías tu número de móvil?

*.*.*

Mimi miró el móvil anotado en la pantalla y le mandó un mensaje.

Takeru se asomó al balcón, tal y como pedía el mensaje. Esta vez, con ropa: una camiseta de tirantes y unos vaqueros que se había puesto para bajar a tirar la basura. Se apoyó en la barandilla y observó el piso de enfrente. El balcón de la habitación tenía la luz encendida y vio pasar a Mimi. La chica corrió las cortinas pero no apagó la luz y a Takeru le bastó con ver su silueta mientras se quitaba la ropa para ir corriendo hacia el móvil.

Mimi miró el móvil que vibraba sobre la cama. Se cubrió el cuerpo con una camiseta ancha que utilizaba para dormir y sonrió satisfecha. Pronto, se encontraría de nuevo con el vecino de enfrente y, esa vez, la situación sería beneficiosa para ambos.

* * *

 **Riens, no sé si esto es lo que esperabas pero espero que te guste. No sabía si hacerlo un fic pero al final me di cuenta que casi quedaba mejor como escena suelta :)**

 **Un abrazo**

 **Takari95**


End file.
